


Kana-Bean

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Babies, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fpreg, Parenthood, Post-Childbirth, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, lesbians making babies through sex magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhajat shares a moment with her wife and their newborn son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kana-Bean

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3 - Family
> 
> Orochi is Rhajat's mother because small pink-haired girl!Corrin and purple-haired Rhajat is my aesthetic. Small Orochi-haired Kana is the product of sex magic, and this is post-game because such a spell takes time to perfect.

It was a rare occasion that both parents were so close to falling asleep after childbirth, but Corrin had been in labor for seventeen hours and Rhajat hadn't hesitated to cast her pain-nullifying curses anytime she could so much as _sense_ her wife's contractions. A handy spell, but it used a lot of her energy.

"I could have handled it just fine, you know," Corrin said. Bits of pink hair had come loose from her ponytail, her bangs were plastered to her forehead with sweat and she had dark circles under her eyes even though Sakura had told her to nap whenever she could. "If I could take out the head of Anankos with a magic burn on my arm, I can handle bringing our son into the world."

"What's the point of having such magic on hand if you can't use it to help someone you love?" Rhajat smiled. "You look beautiful, by the way. Both of you." Corrin blushed a little, looking down at the tiny newborn cradled against her chest.

"He does, but I'm not so sure about me right now," she said. "He has your hair, though.

"But he has your face," Rhajat said with a chuckle. "Here's hoping he takes after you more than me in personality."

"You mean smart, helpful, always thinking of others, using whatever talents he's honed to help the people he cares about? Why wouldn't we want him to turn out like that?" Rhajat sighed.

"And always seeing the good in everyone, just like you," she said. Corrin smiled, patting the bed beside her.

"Come, sit with us." Rhajat happily obeyed, studying the child cradled in her wife's arms. _Our child. Our offspring, because of my hex Corrin just gave birth to **my son.**_ The realization, the overwhelming joy at knowing this was _real_ brought the sting of tears to her eyes, and Rhajat blinked them back.

"I can't get over how perfect he is."

"Would you like to hold him?" Rhajat tensed slightly.

"I've never held a baby before." She was her parents' only child and while she'd been there for the birth of Selkie's twin baby brothers, she hadn't held them. "Are you sure?"

"You're his other mother, Rhajat. I want him to feel as close to you as he will to me." And Rhajat tentatively held out her arms, which were soon filled with Kana. Taking a deep breath, Rhajat carefully held him close to her, trying her hardest to remain calm.

"Hi...I'm your mother," she murmured. "The other one, that is. And...well, I want to be a good one. I had pretty good parents myself, so I'll try not to be any less than them." Because even in the Deeprealms she knew her parents loved her, that they'd only taken her there to keep her safe. _And I'd do the same thing if I had to, I won't lie to myself._ Thankfully, she knew she wouldn’t. Ruling Valla alongside Corrin would be a challenge, but nowhere near as dangerous as fighting in a war.

"Just like I'll try to be as good a mother as my own was." Corrin said, a wistful smile on her face. Early in her pregnancy, Corrin had worried about her abilities as a mother thanks to having so little time with her own, but she'd pushed them aside. Rhajat watched her family worry she would break from bottling it up, but instead Corrin had asked for more stories about Lady Mikoto, filing them away, using them for her frame of reference. "All I know was that she loved her children dearly, just like I love you."

_Like I love you both,_ Rhajat thought, blinking back her tears as she stroked the boy's cheek. _I never thought I'd be the first of everyone's children to be a parent, but here we are..._ Corrin was warm and soft next to her, the baby in her arms was content, and Rhajat had never felt quite so peaceful.

Suddenly, she and Corrin both yawned at the same time, causing Corrin to giggle.

"Okay, I think we've pushed our limit for the night," she said. "Let me just put him to bed, and-"

"Let me." Rhajat stood up as carefully as she could, taking tiny steps over to the bassinet Elise had set up for them and setting Kana gently down, tucking the blanket over him. By the time she'd kissed him goodnight and returned to the bed, Corrin was already fast asleep.

_You've earned it,_ Rhajat thought, kissing Corrin's sweaty forehead and cuddling close to her. Kana would probably be waking them in a few hours demanding to be fed, so they needed to enjoy what little sleep they'd be getting as much as they could.


End file.
